El capricho del diablo
by booksandchoco
Summary: Los padres de Faith no podian tener hijos, asi que hicieron un pacto en un cruce de caminos para poder tenerla. Pero el Rey del Infierno siempre vuelve a por lo que es suyo... y viceversa.
1. Chapter 1

En toda su vida se había caído muchas veces. De una silla, de la bicicleta al aprender a montar, varias veces montando a caballo y muchas, muchísimas veces en cacerías, luchando. La sensación de no estar segura de cuándo iba a tocar suelo por fin o cuánto le iba a doler el impacto ya era más que conocida. Ese vértigo no exento de libertad que define las caídas.

Pero nunca había tenido tanto esa sensación como cuando aquel extraño entrado en años, envuelto en un elegante abrigo, sentado en la barra de un bar en el que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, le devolvió la mirada.

TRES AÑOS ANTES

Llevaba dos semanas rastreando a ese demonio en particular, y casi desde que tenia memoria odiandolos a todos en general. Se le había escapado a las afueras de Atlanta pero por muy poco. Sabía que era un renegado, por lo que era muy improbable que pidiese ayuda a sus amiguitos, y menos probable aún era que alguien lo ayudase. Entonces, ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para evadirla, una y otra vez, dejándola a ella exhausta y saliendo él ileso de cada encuentro?

Faith no lo sabía, pero mientras limpiaba su ya impoluta arma para relajarse, no estaba nerviosa. Sabía que el demonio acabaría al otro lado del mango de su cuchillo, tarde o temprano. Si algo tenía Faith era paciencia.

Esa misma noche, antes de salir de la habitación del hotel que había alquilado, se miró al espejo para recogerse el pelo para que no le molestara después, y para comprobar que ninguna parte de ninguna de las armas que llevaba escondidas en cada posible hueco de su ropa quedaban a la vista de aquellos que la quisiesen mirar de más.

Por fin lo tenia. Sabia que ese callejón no tenía salida, y que el demonio no se podía volatilizar gracias a los pentagramas que estaban tallados en cada uno de los proyectiles que Faith había conseguido encajar en el cuerpo de la criatura. Ya era suyo.

Pero llegó al final del callejón, y amontonadas entre los cubos de basura y los cartones no había una, sino tres siluetas. Aceleró el paso hasta correr, llegando al final justo a tiempo para ver como una de las dos personas que a ella le sobraban en escena sacaba del cuerpo de SU demonio un cuchillo muy parecido al de ella.

Faith se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-NO

Los dos desconocidos se dieron la vuelta, alerta. Uno era muy alto, con el pelo castaño largo por el cuello, el otro, de pelo claro y altura más moderada que la de su compañero. Al verla ambos se relajaron.

-Tranquila, ya no te hará daño- dijo el alto- vimos que te perseguia y…

-ERA MI DEMONIO. YO LO PERSEGUIA A ÉL, PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS.-estalló Faith, cabreada- Llevo varias semanas persiguiéndolo para que ahora dos matoncillos que van de cazadores se cobren MI PRESA.

-Oye, preciosa…- empezó el "menos alto".

-Ni preciosa ni hostias, retrasado. Y ahora apártate, que quiero coger mis balas, que no son gratis- dijo Faith acercándose al cadáver con decisión-¿O también me vais a quitar eso?

El alto retrocedió, alejándose unos pasos del cuerpo. La chica hizo unos cuantos cortes en el cuerpo del demonio para extraer sus balas personificadas.

-Bueno, al menos lo hemos matado, ¿No?- el bajito volvió a abrir su bocazas. A Faith cada vez le caía peor- que yo sepa esa es la meta de cazar demonios.

Ella se levantó y se limpió la sangre de las manos en los vaqueros negros. Metió las balas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba al cuello y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia la calle principal.

-Entonces la conclusión es que no sabes tanto como fama de saber tienes, Dean Winchester. No os volváis a meter en mi camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos y todas los sue habeis leido el primer capitulo, espero que os gustase. Es cortito por ser a modo de intro.

Antes de nada debéis saber que el personaje de Faith lo creó mi mejor amiga para un fic suyo, aun no escrito, pero que promete ser mil veces mejor que el mío. Uno de los días que me estaba hablando de Faith, empecé a imaginarmela en escenarios y situaciones distintas a las que mi amiga proponía, así que se la pedi prestada.

Entre nosotras llamamos a su Faith, Faith, ya que es la autentica, y a la "mía" meta-Faith. Ella para Faith ya tiene tooooooodo pensando mientras que yo, algunos detalles se los pregunto y los uso y otros me los invento, así que MetaFaith tiene también un toque mío.

Así que básicamente: DISCLAIMER, esta historia me pertenece, pero los Sam, Dean, y demás son propiedad de CW y Faith es originalmente propiedad de msairihk.

Disfrutad el capitulo.

Faith se desplomó frustrada en su cama del hotel, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Esos estúpidos habían echado a perder todo su trabajo. No iba a negar que se alegraba de que el demonio ya no caminase entre los humanos, pero ese no era tema.

Faith, como todo cazador, había oído hablar de los hermanos Winchester. Y para ser honestos de toda la maldita familia. Y tenia tanta rabia acumulada hacia ellos que a veces aún se sorprendía al pensarlo.

Tenían el reconocimiento de todo el gremio. La admiración. Muchos los miraban como a héroes. Y ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber arreglado un apocalipsis que si no fuese por ellos quizá nunca hubiese empezado?.

La chica se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el pequeño mini bar que había empotrado en uno de los armarios de madera de roble de la habitación, y cogió una cerveza.

En el fondo no eran más que unos egoístas, pensó mientras abría la botella. Todos sus momentos fantásticos eran, al fin y al cabo, arreglos de sus propios desastres.

Ya los despreciaba antes, y ahora ni siquiera los consideraba como cazadores. Ningun cazador ignora el derecho de otro sobre una presa. Una cosa es prestar ayuda cuando se ven superados en fuerza y/o en numero, pero lo de aquel día a ella le parecía un robo en casi todo el sentido de la palabra.

Faith miro fijamente la botella medio vacia de liquido espumoso y decidió que esa noche se merecía, a la vez que necesitaba, algo mas fuerte.

Cogió simplemente la cartera y la tarjeta de su habitación y se dirigió al bar que el hotel tenía en la planta baja. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, iba pensando en si elegir un buen whiskey escocés o ir empezando con algo más pino, con sombrillas en miniatura y aceitunas flotantes.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a capullo numero uno y capullo numero dos sentados en la barra ante varios vasos de chupito vacíos, y un par de ellos llenos.

-¿Que coño hacéis en mi puto hotel? –soltó la chica, fulminandolos con la mirada.

Sam y Dean se dieron la vuelta a la vez. Por dios, ¿Eran eso manchas de sangre en las chaquetas? ¿Habían perdido incluso el sentido de la discreción?

Sam la miró un poco perplejo, mientras su hermano esbozada una irritante sonrisa de lo que a Faith le pareció una mezcla entre suficiencia y sorpresa.

-Vaya pero mira a quién tenemos aquí- le dio un codazo a Sam- te dije que era buena idea alojarnos en un hotel decente por una vez, y como siempre tengo razón.

Faith lo miro a los ojos y el chico debió de ver en los de ella algo muy oscuro, con mucho odio, viscoso y con muchas patitas, porque su enorme sonrisa desfallecio un poco. Miró indeciso a su hermano, pero este había dejado de prestar atención a la escena y estaba observando fascinado las gotas de licor que quedaban en el vaso casi vacio que tenia en la mano.

Faith respiró y decidió que esos dos ya le habían arruinado lo suficiente todo el mes, y el siguiente, así que se sentó en el taburete que quedaba libre y pidió dos chupitos de tequila.

Sam, el Winchester alto, la miró fijamente de repente. Ella se giró incómoda.

-¿Tienes algún problema, grandullon?

Sam hizo un puchero. Sus ojos no estaban de todo enfocados. Bueno, pensó Faith, ya sabemos cual es el que menos aguanta beber.

-Eres borde- le dijo el- y tu cara parece una patata.

Faith se puso roja de la vergüenza y la ira mientras escuchaba a Dean desternillarse de la risa. Ella no se lo pensó mucho, y disculpandose mentalmente hacia sus preciados vasos, los cogió y echo un chupito de tequila por encima de cada hermano. Luego se tiro encima de ellos y empezó a dar puñetazos a todo lo que le parecía que se podría poner morado.

-IMBECILES CREIDOS DE MIERDA, BORRACHOS SIN AGUANTE, NO SE OS PUEDE PEDIR UN PUTO MINUTO DE TRANQUILIDAD.

Sam recibia la mayoría de los golpes debido a su estado, pero Dean consiguió zafarse de los golpes y agarras a Faith por detrás. La levantó en el aire mientras ella seguia chillando. El camarero no intentaba resolver nada, simplemente los miraba entretenido mientras secaba unos vasos con un trapo.

-Eh eh eh- dijo Deán- no queríamos molestarte y mi hermano esta borracho. Te voy a dejar en el suelo y te vas a comportar como una persona normal, ¿Vale?

Faith dejo de patalear y chillar, y cruzó los brazos. Deán estaba a punto de soltarla cuando ella dijo.

-Me sigues pareciendo un estúpido. Los dos lo hacéis.

Sam soltó una carcajada y de repente dejo caer la cabeza contra la barra y ya no la levanto. Se había quedado dormido.

Deán soltó a Faith, riéndose también.

-Vamos a comportarnos. Soy Dean, y eso de la barra es mi hermano Sam- el chico alargó la mano derecha esperando un apretón- y, ¿Tu eres?

Faith pasó de el olímpicamente y se volvió a sentar en su taburete. Saco un puro corto del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo encendió, para tranquilizarse. Dean bajó la mano, un poco descolocado.

Entonces el barman se acerco por fin a ellos.

-Señorita, disculpe pero aquí no se puede fu…

-Dudo que se permitan peleas tampoco, gilipollas- lo interrumpió Faith sin mirarlo- así que calle se y traigame un whiskey. Sin hielo.

Dean se sento a su lado, despacio, como si no quisiera alarmarla.

-Me llamo Faith- le dijo ella, sorprendiendolo, mientras le daba el primer trago a su bebida.

-Faith ¿Qué mas?- preguntó el mayor de los Winchester.

-Faith. No necesitas dirigirte a mi de ninguna otra manera.

El esbozó una media sonrisa. La chica lo miro de reojo, pensando que así no parecía tan capullo.

-Bueno, solo Faith. Creo que deberia disculparme por lo de antes, en el callejón. Creíamos que eras una simple y llana civil ajena a toda esta muerda.

Ahora Faith lo miro directamente. Vaya, educación.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Deán sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Y… ¿Andas cazando algo más en este momento?

Ella lo miro, cautelosa.

-No, pero dudo que que interese lo que hago o dejo de hacer-dijo, tirando ceniza del puro al suelo. El camarero la fulminaba con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la barra mientras seguía secando vasos.

Dean juntó las manos y se llevo a los labios las puntas de los dedos.

-Verás. Hay un asuntillo. Y necesitamos ayuda.

Sam soltó un ronquido como para darle la razón.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Para los que habéis escrito alguna vez ya sabéis lo que significa cada lectura, cada voto, y cada comentario recibido, y mas si encima son positivos.

Disfrutad.

"Enjoy life, live the aventure"

**THEN**

La sensación de oscuridad infinita al dejar atrás las ultimas farolas de la ciudad asustaron al hombre que conducía, si es que era posible asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de tanto tiempo de lágrimas y escepticismo por fin había decidido aceptar aquella locura. No es que el estuviera demasiado convencido de que fuera a funcionar, y en el caso de que fuera verdad lo que les había contado aquella anciana envuelta en demasiados collares y demasiadas capas de ropa… había algunas cosas que era mejor no despertar.

Pero al fin había aceptado. No podía seguir soportando la tristeza de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Su apatía.

Un test tras otro negativos en la papelera del baño.

Su esposa también estaba nerviosa, pero al contrario que el, esperanzada. En el asiento de copiloto iba repasando la lista de cosas que les había escrito la señora estrafalaria, para comprobar que todos los ingredientes, como ella misma los había llamado, estaban ya preparados y metidos en la pequeña cajita de metal que descansaba en su regazo.

Ella miro a su marido, con la ilusión en la ojos. Pero los de él de pronto se crisparon.

Habían llegado a la primera intersección de tierra.

Al primer cruce de caminos.

**NOW**

Faith hundía los labios en el café deseando poder nadar en el. Pero no se quejaba. Sam, por la cara que tenía, hubiese hecho natación sincronizada con los terrones de azúcar en el suyo, de haberle sido posible.

Habían decidido ir a desayunar los tres para hablar del caso y volver a ser personas pasando por una fase de cafeína, azúcar y grasas saturadas.

Dean, con cara de ser muy feliz, devoraba unos huevos revueltos con la boca abierta. Faith lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Que asco. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de por que había accedido a escuchar lo que ese par de idiotas tenia que decirle. Pero no tenia ningún plan, ni ganas de regresar a casa todavía. Y una caza era una caza.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es ese gran problema que tenéis que no os llega con ser el dúo dinámico como siempre?

Dean la miro al momento.

-Esto es un poco más serio que de costumbre- alejó el plato y los cubiertos- hace poco estuvimos en Chicago. Y dejamos algo sin terminar porque con lo que se nos estaba cayendo encima decidimos esperar.

-Si si, salvar el mundo, héroes de cielo e infierno bla bla bla-lo cortó la chica- Sigue.

Dean se quedó un poco cortado por la continua hostilidad de Faith, pero Sam, con un suspiro, continuó con la explicación.

-Básicamente es un hervidero de monstruos que se creen civilizados. Se agrupan en cinco familias, por raza. Hay una de ghouls, una de hombres lobo, una de cambiapieles, una de djinns y una de sirenas. Los creadores de cada familia eran discretos, muy racistas entre ellos y con un gran sentido común. Pero ahora en todas las familias hay jóvenes que se pelean entre ellos, se matan entre ellos, incluso salen unos con otros.

Faith hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Se mezclan? Es bastante desagradable para la imaginación, pero sinceramente no veo el problema.- La chica se encogió de hombros- Si quieren tener híbridos raros pues muy bien. Y si se matan entre ellos mejor que bien.

-El problema es lo mal que aprenden algunos las enseñanzas de sus padres- dijo Dean.- Han empezado a matar humanos. A mostrarse, y nada discretamente. Los jefes de cada familia no parecen hacer mucho para controlarlos, así que nos va a tocar a nosotros podar las ramas carnívoras.

-¿No querrás decir las ramas podridas?- se extraño ella.

-He querido decir lo que he dicho. Supongo que ya comprendes porque no podemos hacer esto solos.

Faith esbozó una sonrisita de escepticismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No voy a negar que sois buenos en esto, ni que yo lo soy. Pero por si no os habíais dado cuenta, seguimos siendo solo tres. Y por lo que contáis el numero va a ser importante.

-Oh, no somos solo tres- sonrió Sam. Era evidente que la cafeína había hecho su trabajo.- somos cuatro.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cas? Queremos presentarte a alguien.

No paso nada. Sam miraba para el asiento vacio que quedaba en la mesa al lado de Faith, mientras esta se empezaba a preguntar si tanto heroísmo gilipollista no les habría afectado al cerebro.

-Cas, sabemos que estas escuchando, ven por favor. – repitió el pequeño de los hermanos.

Faith miro a Dean.

-Oye, Rocky… ¿Estáis haciendo una invocación minimalista o algo parecido de algo que yo no puedo ver?

-¡No estamos locos!- la interrumpió Sam- ¡Cas, por el amor de dios!-Siguió sin pasar nada. Sam se llevo las manos a la cabeza, entre lo que parecía irritación y desesperación. Al fin miro a Dean elocuentemente, con cara de cansado.

-Castiel- dijo Dean, con voy tranquila.

-HOSTIA QUE SUSTO- Faith se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón, pegándose a la ventana del restaurante, alejándose lo mas posible de la extraña figura que había aparecido a su lado.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con un traje azul sencillo, camisa blanca y una gabardina marrón. Tenia el cabello corto, oscuro, los ojos más azules del mundo y la mayor cara de póker que Faith había visto en su vida. Y había visto muchas.

-Hola Dean- dijo el extraño.

Sam parecía querer pegarles a los dos con un bate.

-Explicaciones- exigió Faith- ya.

Después de una historia de ángeles, demonios y marcas extrañas que hizo delicias en la imaginación de la chica, Faith se presentó final y oficialmente a Castiel.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Tres cazadores contra cinco familias entras de monstruos en plena guerra era un suicidio. Pero con un ángel de su parte… Iba a llover sangre, y Faith estaba segura de que no iba a ser la suya.

Al día siguiente, cada uno en su coche, se pusieron rumbo a Chicago.


End file.
